1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straddle-type vehicle (e.g., a motorcycle) and, more particularly, to a straddle-type vehicle that includes an electrical component accommodating section to protect one or more electrical components from heat generated by an engine, even when the vehicle is stopped.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motorcycle designs have conventionally used a frame having a head pipe, a tank rail and a down tube. The head pipe usually supports handlebars in a rotatable manner with the tank rail extending rearward from the head pipe and the down tube extending downwardly from the head pipe. An engine is often disposed below the tank rail of the frame.
Prior motorcycles have also included an electrical component box for accommodating an electrical component such as ignition coil. The electrical component box has an air inlet and outlet to provide cooling air to pass through the box when the motorcycle is moving. See, for example, the electrical component box for a motorcycle disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. JP-B-3552498. In this manner, the electrical component is cooled to counteract the heat generated by the engine. Such cooling, however, occurs only when the motorcycle is moving.